familytiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Season One (1982-83) *Pilot *Not with My Sister You Don't *I Know Jennifer's Boyfriend *Summer of '82 *I Never Killed for My Father *Give Your Uncle Arthur a Kiss *Big Brother is Watching *No Nukes is Good Nukes *Death of a Grocer *Have Gun Will Unravel *A Christmas Story *Oops! *Sherry Baby *The Fugitive (two parts on one page) *Margin of Error *French Lessons *I Gotta Be Ming *Suzanne Takes You Down *The Fifth Wheel *Stage Fright *Elyse D'Arc Season Two (1983-84) *Tender is the Knight *The Homecoming *The Harder They Fall *This Year's Model *Not an Affair to Remember *Speed Trap *Sweet Lorraine *Batter Up *A Keaton Christmas Carol *To Snatch a Keith *Birthday Boy *Go Tigers *M is for the Many Things *Say Uncle *Ladies' Man *Ready or Not *Double Date *Lady Sings the Blues *Baby Boy Doe *The Graduate *Diary of a Young Girl *Working At It Season Three (1984-85) *The Gambler *Here We Go Again *Little Man on Campus *Love Thy Neighbor *Keaton and Son *Fabric Smarts *Hotline Fever *4 Rms Ocn Vu *Best Man *Lost Weekend *Don't Kiss Me, I'm Only the Messenger *Help Wanted *Karen II, Alex 0 *Oh Donna *Auntie Up *Philadelphia Story *Birth of a Keaton (two parts on one page) *Cry Baby *Don't Know Much About History *Bringing Up Baby *Cold Storage *Remembrances of Things Past Season Four (1985-86) *The Real Thing (two part on one page) *Mr. Wrong *Designated Hitter *Don't Go Changin' *The Old College Try *My Tutor *Mr. Right *Just One Look *How Do You Sleep? *You've Got a Friend *Nothing But a Man *The Disciple *Where's Poppa? *Fool for Love *Checkmate *Engine Trouble *A Word to the Wise *Art Lover *Teacher's Pet *My Buddy *Once in Love with Elyse *Paper Chase Season Five (1986-87) *Be True to Your Preschool *Starting Over *The Freshman and the Senior *My Back Pages *Beauty and the Bank *Mrs. Wrong (two parts on one page) *The Big Fix *My Brother's Keeper *High School Confidential *Paper Lion *My Mother, My Friend *Oh, Brother (two parts on one page) *Higher Love *Architect's Apprentice *A Tale of Two Cities (two parts on one page) *Battle of the Sexes *Band on the Run *Keaton vs. Keaton *A, My Name is Alex *D is for Date *Love Me Do *The Visit *Matchmaker *It's My Party (two parts on one page) Season Six (1987-88) *Last of the Red Hot Psychologists *Dear Mallory *The Other Woman *Dream Date *Super Mom *Walking on Air *Invasion of the Psychologist Snatchers *The Way We Were *Mister Sister *Citizen Keaton *Father Time (two parts on one page) *The American Family *Anniversary Waltz *Miracle in Columbus *The Play's the Thing *The Spirit of Columbus *The Blues Brother *Read It and Weep (two parts on one page) *Quitting Time *Spring Reminds Me *The Boys Next Door *Sign of the Times *Return of the Native *Father, Can You Spare a Dime? Season Seven (1988-89) *It Happened One Night *Designing Woman *Truckers *Beyond Therapy *Heartstrings (three parts on one page) *Basic Training *Deja Vu *Nick's Best Friend *Get Me to the Living Room on Time *The Job Not Taken *The Wrecker's Ball *My Best Friend's Girl *'Til Her Daddy Takes the T-Bird Away *Simon Says *All in the Neighborhood (two parts on one page) *They Can't Take That Away From Me (two parts on one page) *Rain Forests Keep Falling on My Head *Wrap Around the Clock *Mr. Keaton Takes a Vacation *Alex Doesn't Live Here Anymore